<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something something rock the boat, something something ocean motion by sharkinterviewee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540518">something something rock the boat, something something ocean motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee'>sharkinterviewee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starmora Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starmora Week 2020, Vaginal Sex, not actually quiet sex but let's pretend, sex and snark, the line between cock warming and really subtle fucking is thinner than you might think, vaguely risked discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to kill you," Gamora whispers, fully meaning it in that moment. After. She'd kill him after they were done.</p>
<p>"Mhmm," Peter murmurs, nuzzling her neck and sounding far too smug. His lips skate behind her ear, down her nape, breath warm as he nibbles her skin. "I've heard that before."</p>
<p>"I mean it this time," she swears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: where I take the prompt <em>steady</em> and turn it into "jfc stop rocking so damn much, I swear to god if you make it start creaking any louder I'm gonna stab you in the fucking leg"</p>
<p>(It's not the first time they've done this, and it's definitely not the last)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starmora Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something something rock the boat, something something ocean motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starmora Week Day 6: Steady / Sway<br/>MCU Kink Bingo: free square</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're- you're fucking awful at this," Gamora tells him, her breath coming out harsh and forced as she tries to keep it under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up," Peter grits through his teeth. His fingers tighten on her hips, clamping down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>She can feel her stomach swoop in response even as one of her legs uselessly scrambles for some solid footing, her whole body coiled tight even as it seems to extend as much as it can. Her back's arched, and her calves feel like they're about to cramp, even though she's not </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>trying </span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>to tense any of her muscles. Her foot might even be curled. Fuck. She should probably just be grateful he can't see the look on her face right now.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to keep them goddamn steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>"What happened to </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>subtle</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>," she reminds him. Even with the slight rocking motion, she can't quite stop beveling her hips, grinding down on his cock nestled inside her.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's this for subtle?" Peter asks, thrusting up into her sharp and quick. She can't stop the soft gasp that punches through her, clenching around him. Belatedly, she realizes how loud the creak beneath them had been from that little move of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill you," Gamora whispers, fully meaning it in that moment. After. She'd kill him after they were done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm," Peter murmurs, nuzzling her neck and sounding far too smug. His lips skate behind her ear, down her nape, breath warm as he nibbles her skin. "I've heard that before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean it this time," she responds weakly. It's not even convincing to her own ears as his fingers run up her bare arms, not bothering to fix the strap of her dress hanging off her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything's still covered, the wide gray strap of her sundress falling on one side not enough to reveal anything, but it's enough to make her feel far less put together than she really is. It's a feeling that's hot and tight in her stomach, her nipples pebbled through the fabric, the soft drag with every breath only encouraging her to make every inhale that much more dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure I've heard that one too," Peter tells her teasingly, hand slipping up the inside of her thigh. She's been seated on him long enough for her inner thighs to be coated in slick, her arousal dripping down the base of his dick, every twitch felt so intimately inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should probably stop threatening to kill him every time if she ever wanted to do this again. Whatever. She knew it got him hot. He never complained about the death threats anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers are slow, lingering as he teases her sex. Just these light, drifting touches- brushing against her, but she's so sensitive it already has her quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's almost forgotten about him thick and full inside her when he starts rocking into her again, petting her pussy without any real focus, and fuck it's overwhelming and still not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," she whimpers, trying to meet his steady rocking, encourage him to go faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't, cause he's a bastard. The creaking sound caused by their movements only barely registers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to subtle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See? Bastard.</span>
</p>
<p><span><span><span><span>"We're past that point," Gamora huffs, or at least tries to. She </span></span></span></span><span><em><span><span>hopes</span></span></em></span> <span><span><span><span>they're past that point.</span></span></span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>Softly panting, she shifts, has to stifle the moan that threatens to slip out. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans forward, reaching out to grab hold of one of the bars in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Her legs have to spread even farther though, to keep her balance as she tilts, and fuck, maybe she didn't think this through. The new angle of penetration has him going even deeper, and Gamora keens, low and needy.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Peter is silent and absolutely still. His hold on her was more secure, automatically moving to support her and keep her from falling forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It kinda makes her stomach bloom in a not at all sexual way how he was ready to catch her, holding her safe and steady just because she had started to tilt a little bit too much one way or the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a bit too turned on for those kinds of warm and fuzzy feelings though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhales, wiggling a little, delighting in the groan that gets from behind her. Okay, this might not have been exactly the position she was going for, but it wasn't bad. Maybe a little weird, certainly new, but not bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs are still spread over his thighs, his cock still firmly planted inside her, but she lets her legs slide out even more, her feet kinda moving under the bunk a little bit, and with her body almost perpendicular, Peter buried in her pussy, she has the odd thought that the probably look like a deformed x in this position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But! Mission accomplished. She had a firm hold on the bars, and a tentative foothold on the ground, and her favorite dick pressing into her so goddamn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There," her voice is a little rough. "Now you can actually fuck me, and I'll keep us from making this goddamn bunk creak so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is that the plan?" He chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. So do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter obliges. He starts slow, at first making sure she's got a firm hold on being the suspension reducer as far as creaky bunk sex goes. Then he picks up the pace, hips moving a little faster, rolling forward a little harsher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shoes are squeaking on the floor as he fucks her. The bunk isn't creaking, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think-think your shoes-" he's panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up and get me off," she half orders, half pleads. His hand moves under her dress again and he starts rubbing her with his whole palm as he fucks her well and thorough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's long past paying attention, pleasure rolling through her in waves. Nothing else really matters. Nothing but this heat and feeling. She's not sure if the pulsing she's feeling is building or the crashing aftershocks of climax, everything all blended together in a way that isn't all that important since the only sure thing is that it's not stopping anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helps her sit back up, pulling her back to his chest, shallowly thrusting up, hips stuttering as his warmth spills inside her, pumping into her through and after his release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's still stuffed with his cock even as he starts to soften. It's obscene, feeling his cum starting to leak out of her from where they're still joined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doesn't make a move to pull out of her, though. No, just makes sure she's seated comfortably, his whole body relaxed as he starts mouthing tenderly at her throat, his hands roving over her body, because he wasn't nearly done with her yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gamora lets her head fall back, melting into him, because these long, drawn out fucks were some of her favorite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always made sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be the one prompt day I wasn't going to do. I still have unfinished fills for days 3-5, but I was STOPPING at 5. Not even attempting day 6  (or the free day).</p>
<p>But I started writing this last night, and finished it today.<br/>So here. Porn. Welcome to 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>